In recent years, the demand for network bandwidth has been driving the demand for different types of network services and devices. Consequently, the global demand for Ethernet products is expected to increase at a compound annual growth rate (CAGR) of over 14.1% from year 2009 through 2015. The demand is projected to exceed $40 billion by 2015. The increasing demand for higher bandwidth networks partly stems from increasing network demand for content, such as movies, television programs, live broadcast, etc.